


Halcyon Skies

by Undercore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And So Does Everyone Else, Angst, Cody's deeply in love with his general, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hints at suicidal thoughts, I love baby luke so much, Luke gets to have four parents, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-wan probably gets a hug, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), hurt/comfort?, no beta I just die like a little bitch (Anakin), no polyamorous relationship just co-parenting, pre-relationship turns into established relationship via timeskip, some angst and then just intense fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/pseuds/Undercore
Summary: "It’s my job to keep you alive, sir. I intend to kriffing do it, regardless of whatever you think I should be doing instead.”He didn’t voice that he had nowhere else to go, Obi-wan was all he had left.He felt Obi-wan stiffen, blue-grey eyes avoiding his as they focused on his hands.“It’s not your job anymore,” he protested quietly.Cody clenched his jaw.“Stop trying to get rid of me,” he hissed back just as quietly.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 238





	Halcyon Skies

The last weak rays of sunlight filtered through the old thin drapes covering the windows, illuminating the room with a soft orange glow. 

It wasn’t a very large dwelling, set below ground to protect from the vicious sand-storms. Besides a sparsely furnished living room/kitchen area, there were only two other doors besides the entrance. One led into a small bedroom with a twin-sized bed crammed into it, practically taking up the entire floor space with a few, mostly dead, plants shoved between it and the wall. The final room was a refresher with a toilet, sink, and a shallow tub.

They hadn’t managed to get the broken generator running yet, so they were stuck relying on Cody’s helmet light to illuminate the room once the suns set for real. 

The clone let out a soft sigh, eyes darting away from the pot of watery soup he was heating up to look at the dark shadow hunched over a few meters away. 

Greasy, messy hair, rumpled sandy robes, and an empty, lost look in those familiar blue eyes, the former Jedi-general sat motionless on the uneven floor, leaning heavily against the wall as if his body couldn’t quite support his own weight. 

He’d been in that exact spot when Cody had left to visit Beru earlier this morning, asking for some supplies in the ways of water and food. He’d forgotten to ask for a lamp, hoping Obi-wan might’ve been able to fix whatever was going wrong with the generator.

He should’ve known better, honestly.

His former general had barely moved or talked ever since they’d dropped off Luke two days ago. He was just- gone, distant, lost in whatever- well, Cody could guess what dark pool of thoughts the Jedi had got lost in. _He_ wasn’t thinking about it though, one of them- one of them had to keep going after all.

When Cody had gently urged him to bed last night, the man hadn’t responded for what felt like an eternity, before allowing himself to be guided up and towards the bedroom, all but collapsing into the hard mattress. Cody wasn’t sure if he’d actually slept, it felt like whenever he went to bed or woke up, Kenobi’s eyes were already (still?) open, staring tiredly at the rough tan walls of their abode.

In the morning, he wouldn’t leave the bed by himself. If Cody didn’t lead him out to sit for breakfast, he’s sure his friend would remain there all day. 

It fucking scared him. 

He needed to press food into his friend's hands for him to eat, more often than not, he’d sit with him, prodding at him to actually eat what he was given or he’d return from some other chore and find the food still uneaten.

Sometimes Obi-wan would flinch, just barely, eye’s snapping down to the ration bar he now held in his hands, before they’d pull up to stare at Cody, a mix of emotion in them the clone couldn’t decipher. His mouth would open, a slight inhale as if he was about to say something. But then he’d just let the air out again, slumping minutely, gaze switching back down to the bar, before he sluggishly began to unwrap and then eat it, face pinched as if it was a struggle.

Other times he just- wouldn’t eat. 

Cody didn’t want to think about what would happen if he didn’t come back. If- the general had ended up here alone. He’d hoped Beru would come and check in on him, but he wasn’t sure if she would, or if it would be enough. 

He’d never seen his general like this. 

Even in the worst of times during the war, when his general wasn’t sure they’d make it out alive when it felt like this was it, he’d never been so hollow. So empty. There’d always been a spark of fire, an unshakable certainty in the man’s soul. He’d always pushed forward, certain in his choices, certain in his movements, always fighting, unwilling to give up, ever. 

He was a steady force of calm, of focus. When everyone turned to him for answers, for directions, he didn’t falter. He smiled and turned around to lead them through hell.

The man sitting huddled in his robes, shying away from life wasn’t his General, the great Jedi Master, the Councillor, the Negotiator. 

He was just a man. A broken man who’d lost his entire world, whose previous unshaken belief in himself and those around him had been shattered.

Cody didn’t know how to fix that.

He knew how to keep his general alive, had been born and trained and molded to do so, but he didn’t know how to fix this. He didn’t know how to make his friend _want_ to be alive. 

He scooped some of the soup into a small clay bowl he’d found in one of the cupboards and strode towards the general. It wasn’t much, but at least it was warm.

“Obi-Wan”, he murmured, crouching down in front of him, trying to catch the eye of his former general. “Dinner. You have to eat.”  
  
He held out the warm bowl to his general, hoping the smell would entice him some.

The Jedi twitched at his name, his eyes slowly moving to stare at the former-commander. “Food?” he repeated, waving the bowl a little to catch Obi-wan’s attention.

It took a few seconds of them just staring at each other silently, before the former-general seemed to find some energy within himself and let out a deep sigh, his fingers slowly pulling apart from where they’d rested folded together on his knees to take the bowl.

Cody let his fingers linger, making sure that the bowl was secure in the other man’s hands before pulling back. Another pause, waiting for the other man to start eating.

Obi-wan caught his expectant look and let out a soft huff, a spark of something- maybe exasperation? Fondness? in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came and the general was tilting the bowl up to take a sip, his focus shifted.

Satisfied, Cody drew himself up and walked back to the pot. “ I’m going to town tomorrow, sir,” the clone informed him as he returned with his own bowl. “ Haven’t been able to fix the generator yet and we need more supplies.. “ He hesitated.

He wanted to find a job in town, they couldn’t keep relying on Beru’s generous help forever and their credits were running pitifully low. He wasn’t quite sure what job he would find, he didn’t have any particular strengths outside of being a military commander- but he- he couldn’t pick up a security job. Especially nothing that would keep him away from their home for too long, hell, he wasn’t sure if he _could_ take any jobs right now. With the… state Kenobi was in, he didn’t want to leave him alone for any extended period of time.

He tapped his fingers on his bowl thoughtfully, before continuing, “ I won’t be gone for long, I asked Beru to come by, she’s bringing some more water,” and checking up on you, so you won’t be alone for the entire kriffing day. “ If there’s anything you need…” he trailed off, hoping to get something out of his old friend.

Obi-wan just hummed faintly, continuing to inhale small gulps of soup with a grimace, as if he couldn’t stand the taste but was too hungry to stop. He looked incredibly tired, dark circles under his eyes, still slightly unfocused but at least he was more- there. Not quite as empty.

It was the most reaction he’d gotten out of the man in two days so he counted it as a win, even if it didn’t answer his question. 

He nodded, either way, taking a sip from his own bowl.

Ugh. 

He stared sullenly down at his bowl. Kriff, he was not good at cooking. Maybe he should have tasted it before serving, but the ingredients were- good, so he’d just hoped it would turn out fine. It obviously hadn't and the grimace his friend was making made more sense now.

He let out another soft sigh as he took another sip. He wasn’t going to waste it, either way, it was _warm_ and _liquid_ and marginally better than the dry ration bars they’d been living off of.

The soft click of the bowl being set down on the stone floor drew Cody out of his internal cringing.

Obi-wan was looking at him, really looking at him. Blue-grey eyes suddenly hyper-focused on him, no longer staring through him- seeing things Cody didn’t. He stared back, keeping a carefully blank face. 

The ginger man’s brows furrowed slightly, his lips pulling downward, eyes going down to inspect Cody’s boots. His shoulders hunched, even more, seeming to draw in on himself.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered hoarsely, fingers disappearing into his oversized robes.   
  
Cody tilted his head, prompting him to continue. He didn’t have anything to apologize for, but the trooper wanted to know what he _thought_ he needed to apologize for.   
  
“ I’m-,” the Jedi grimaced, “ I- just.”   
  
A pause.   
  
A frustrated huff.   
  
“I’m sorry for being like this,” he whispered. 

Cody set down his bowl, reaching out with both of his hands and placing them on Kenobi’s drawn-up legs, knowing this kind of contact wasn’t exactly normal between them but they shared a kriffing bed now and he thinks his general could do with the physical comfort.  
  
“ Sir, “ he began, voice firm- if a bit sharp, trying to put as much as he could into his words, hoping the general would understand how much he meant it, “ you do not have to apologize for being hurt.”   
  
He felt the minute flinch at the word _hurt_ , Saw the general’s mouth open to argue. Saw the flash of fear, pain, denial on his face. Heard the unspoken, choked back _‘I’m fine‘_ before the man just slumped forward, leaning into the warmth of Cody’s hands. Tired.

Cody paused, wondering if he’d accidentally pushed his emotions too forcefully against the exhausted man in his bid to be understood. He wasn’t force-sensitive but he knew his general could and would still feel his emotions. They’d worked on his shielding what felt like a lifetime ago but on the barren waste of Tatooine it had slipped his mind that he might still need to continue to practice it, if only to let his general breathe and recover without adding Cody’s own anxieties and pain to his already deeply troubled friend. 

Making sure to breathe in and out steadily, Cody focused on his shielding, imagining himself pulling up walls to build a room, closing himself in, away from the outside world. nothing comes in, nothing comes out. He liked to imagine these walls were thick, durasteel. 

Obi-wan probably felt his concern and anxiety and-  
  
And that probably wasn’t helping his already absolutely shattered friend at all.   
  
Making sure his shielding was holding strong, he gently squeezed Obi-wan’s knees.   
  
“ Sir,” he repeated, softer this time. 

But he didn't know what to say. What words would comfort his general- if there was anything that could comfort his general.

He swallowed.

He felt calloused, warm hands slid over his.   
  
“Cody,” Obi-wan murmured in turn, squeezing his fingers weakly.   
  
“I- know,” a pause. “ that you might, feel… obligated to stay but, you- do not have to.” 

Cody stared at him blankly.

Obi-wan grimaced, his hands drawing away from Cody’s.  
  
“ I know this isn’t... easy. Seeing me like this,” he breathed, voice unsteady and raw.

He had to bite back a laugh at that, feeling a manic sort of disbelief surge up inside of him. 

“ Sir, there is nothing in this galaxy, yourself included, that would make me _abandon_ you,” the last part almost came out as a snarl and he had to fight himself to keep the hysterics out of his voice.

He couldn’t believe this man.  
  
“Not here, not like this, not ever,” Cody hissed, firmly, leaning closer to press his forehead against Obi-wan who let out a startled noise at the intensity of the other man’s words or the sudden additional contact, or maybe whatever was leaking through Cody’s shielding.   
  
“ You are hurt,” Cody added, shaking his head minutely as he felt Obi-wan gear up to protest, “ You are. It’s my job to keep you _alive_ , sir. I intend to kriffing do it, regardless of whatever you think I should be doing instead.”

He didn’t voice that he had nowhere else to go, Obi-wan was all he had _left_.   
  
He felt Obi-wan stiffen, blue-grey eyes avoiding his as they focused on his hands.   
  
“ It’s not your job anymore,” he protested quietly.   
  
Cody clenched his jaw.   
  
“ Stop trying to get rid of me,” he hissed back just as quietly.

Pale hands reached up to grasp Cody’s, holding them tightly as if he was afraid the other man was going to draw away.  
  
“Okay,” Obi-wan murmured, closing his eyes as he leaned more into Cody’s touch.

Cody sighed, gently squeezing Obi-wan’s hands.

It was a start.

**\--[Years later]--**

Their day usually started well before sunrise, trying to get as much work done outside as possible before the suns rose and it became too dangerous to work outside and they’d have to retreat indoors to nap or occupy themselves otherwise.

Cody wasn’t much of a morning person if he was being honest, had struggled through sparse hours of sleep, late nights and early mornings with a frankly unhealthy amount of caf during the war.

Now that he was no longer participating in a war, settling into civilian life, it felt like even more of a struggle to pull himself out from under the warm blankets and away from the soft sleeping form of his lover.

Well, usually just the blankets. Obi-wan was unreasonably chipper in the morning, willingly leaving their bed to start his day bright and early with some moving meditation and leaving Cody decidedly cold and _alone_ in their bed. 

He’d usually follow his general not long after, unable to fall asleep again without him so he resigned himself to being awake at whatever ungodly hour Obi-wan decided they should get up at. 

This morning Obi-wan had promised to help Owen out with some repairs, dragging Cody along with him, with only minimal complaints as he’d quickly pressed a cup of hot caf into his former commander’s hands before herding him into their speeder.

With the three of them, they’d gotten done with their chores fairly quickly and Beru had decided to make breakfast for all of them, Obi-wan happily chattering away as he helped while Cody nursed another cup of caf at the table. Owen left to wake up Luke.

The sun still hadn’t risen at that point.

Cody tilts his head, watching Obi-wan from the corner of his eye.

He was smiling, eyes crinkling, genuine happiness tugging at his lips as he helped prep the food, laughing at something Beru said.

Obi-wan almost looked content. His face was wearier, yes, more lines making his skin, and the few silver strands of hair on his temple he’d gained during the war seemed to have spread, slowly eating up the cinnamon pigment. His eyes were darker, scarred with the endless tragedy and pain he’d seen but-

He was happier. It settled something deep in Cody’s soul. Soothing an old lingering fear he hadn’t quite managed to get rid of.

The fear that he’d have to watch his old general fade away, crushed beneath too much grief, falling apart slowly as Cody tried helplessly to pull him back together. 

Those first few months had been rough. They’d been terrifying. Full of uncertainty and dread. Obi-wan still had bad days, bad weeks but- it was nothing like it had been in the beginning. 

Obi-wan tilted his head back to look at Cody, a curious spark in his eyes as he moved some chopped veg into a bowl. He must have sensed the turn of Cody’s thoughts.

They had- a bond, Obi-wan had explained to him. Cody not being particularly force-sensitive wouldn’t be able to do much with it besides get the vaguest sense of feelings from his lover, but Obi-wan would be much more aware of him. He didn’t mind too much, he knew how to shield if he wanted to and Obi-wan didn’t pry into his mind or emotions further than just the surface without permission. 

Even if he couldn’t decipher much from the bond, it still felt like a comforting presence at the back of his mind, a feeling he associated solely with Obi-wan and he felt a soft prod at him through it, a faint bloom of love and fondness filling him that he knew didn’t just come from him.

Cody smiled at him, tilting his head to dismiss it. It wasn’t important.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, humming softly to himself as he focused back on cooking and Cody couldn’t help the warm, adoring feelings blooming in his chest.

He heard the quiet rumble of Owen’s voice coming from down the hall, accompanied by a loud shriek and then the pitter-patter of small feet running towards the kitchen. He placed his caf down onto the table and braced for the incoming force of an excited, force-sensitive toddler.

A blur of blond hair shot around the corner and straight into his lap, punching the air out of him as Luke barreled into his stomach with absolutely no restraint. 

“Careful, ad’ika,” he wheezed, pulling Luke up to give him a proper hug. 

He didn’t get an apology, just a wave of happiness exploding from the toddler than even he could feel, flooding the entire room with a lightness and warmth that had everyone cracking their own smile.

Cody closed his eyes, hiding his face in the unruly blonde curls of his kid, who squirmed in his arms, ready to shoot out and greet Obi-wan as well, as he let himself bask in the warmth and safety of his current life, his family. 

He let Luke go, who promptly dropped from his lap and catapulted himself over to the kitchen, where he was swiftly swept up in Obi-wan’s arms. His lover grinned at the excited shrieking from their ade, whirling them around the kitchen and carefully avoiding Beru who was watching them with a raised eyebrow and a soft smile of her own.

Yes, they were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> First Codywan fic?? Perhaps. Obsessed with these two, nothing but love for them. I'm an extremely slow writer but I do want to write more for these two haha.


End file.
